1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly, and more particularly to a miniaturized lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first lens of a known lens assembly which is structured by 3 lenses is generally with positive refractive power. Therefore, the field of view is restricted and the application field is affected for such a lens assembly.